


Battle of the Butts

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Biting, Butt Slapping, Butts, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Paddling, Play Fighting, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Tweek's had a rough day, and he's feeling awfully anxious. Kyle, meanwhile, is bored, and just standing there humming. It's so irritating! So, Tweek snaps at him to be quiet, and in response, Kyle says those fateful words:"Come over here and make me."(Another drabble request from my good friend HagSpice, which asked for Twyle and the aforementioned fateful words. It also has lots of butt stuff. Because I like butts.)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Battle of the Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HagSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/gifts).



Tweek gripped his thighs tightly through his jeans, digging his nails into them a little. The slight sting was unfortunately not enough to distract him from the irritating ringing in his ears, the overwhelming sense that something was about to go wrong, and not to mention Kyle’s incessant humming.

Quite without realizing it, he heard himself snapping at Kyle in a scratchy growl: “Would you  _ shut up?! _ ” Realizing his rudeness almost immediately, he stammered out, “I-I’m sorry, h- umm, honey, I didn’t mean—"

Kyle looked at him through irritated, half-lidded violet eyes. “Come over here and make me,” he retorted.

_ Oh God! _ flashed through Tweek’s frazzled mind, as it so often did when he was distressed.  _ Is he mad at me? Are we gonna have a fight? I can’t handle a fight, not today! _

“Well?” continued Kyle. “C'mon then. Shut me up  _ however you know how.” _

_ However I know how…? _

That gave Tweek a lovely idea. The teen started to smirk, and stood up from the couch he had dramatically flopped onto earlier. Swaying his hips, he walked to the wall Kyle was nonchalantly leaning against.

“Fine then,” he replied. “How about this?”

Tweek’s arms shot outwards; his hands grabbed at Kyle’s wrists and held them against the wall, while his lips crashed against the ginger’s. Kyle’s eyes went from drooped to fully open and bulging out of their sockets, and he squirmed against the tight grip. Tweek forcefully slid his tongue past Kyle’s soft lips, wrapping it around the other’s tongue and running it over his teeth. One hand stroked over Kyle’s curvy hips, while the other grabbed his hat, flung it aside, and started to run through the soft tangled mess that was Kyle’s hair.

“Mmmf…” was all Kyle was able to get out as Tweek fervently made out with him. It  _ was _ nice, and he  _ had _ said “however you know how”, but Kyle felt like he needed to change things up. 

To that end, he flailed his hands about for a bit before finally reaching Tweek’s wrists. He made sure he had a decent grip, not giving Tweek much time to react before twisting. Not enough to hurt badly, but enough to sting and hopefully make him let go. Thankfully, let go he did.

“Ow!” Tweek yelped as he pulled back from the kiss. “What was that for?!”

Kyle smiled wickedly. “This.”

He moved his left leg behind Tweek and interlocked it with the blond’s right ankle, causing Tweek to spin around comically. Kyle twirled around so he was behind Tweek and bumped him with his hip.

“Oops~” he said with a snicker.

With a slight lunge forward, he was immediately pressed against Tweek, breathing against his cute blushy face. Tweek’s arms were raised up, and Kyle made certain to hold them to the wall- the poor twink had no escape from the drawn-out, passionate grinding of the…other twink.

“Mm, your ass always feels so good,” Kyle teased.

Tweek whined, his voice reaching an adorably high pitch. It only made Kyle grind on him faster, as well as plant his lips on his exposed collarbone and start sucking. The way Tweek moaned and shivered as Kyle left hickeys all over his thin neck was so desperate, so submissive- it aroused Kyle beyond the scope of even his expansive vocabulary.

His lips moved to Tweek’s ear. He barraged that soft earlobe with kisses, licks, and a few quick nibbles—and in the process, assaulted Tweek’s senses with all-too-short spasms of pain, heat, and undeniable pleasure.

“F-fuck, Kyle! I can feel your breath, your heart- you’re so…”

Damn it, what was the word? Why had he said anything in the first place? Tweek racked his brains, but Kyle’s masterful display of affection was just too much for him- he could feel his thoughts becoming muddled, romantic, subjective… _ no, submissive…fuck, I’m going into subspace! _

That wonderful state of mind where all thoughts vanished except those of the man dominating him, his incredible boyfriend.

_ But not now! No, today, Kyle will be the one submitting to me! But how do I get out of this…? He’s stronger than me, so I’ll need to outwit him. Though he’s got plenty of wit, too—maybe an appeal to emotion will work. _

Tweek summoned up all the acting ability in him to prepare for his counterattack. Without warning, he wiggled and rubbed his plump ass on Kyle, matching up with the pace of the grinding and skillfully hotdogging his warm bulge. He widened his soft blue eyes and turned to look at Kyle with the sweetest expression he could muster up.

His voice became wavering and breathy as he said, “Th-then please, do whatever you want to my ass. It’ll never be as incredible as yours, but I promise I’ll still be a good fat-assed whore for you.”

Kyle laughed confidently again and swiftly took off his jeans and rather skimpy briefs, though he kept his pale green socks on. They were long and pulled all the way up to his shapely thighs. Now that his dick was free of its cloth prison, it twitched with arousal as Kyle reached for the waistband of Tweek’s pants…but was met with a booty bump of considerable strength that made him stumble backwards and trip over the arm of the couch!

“Gotcha!” cried Tweek as he turned around. “Like a cat catching a cute lil’ mouse.” He made a meowing sound, then dropped to all fours, wiggled his thick rear from side to side like a cat would, and pounced onto the dazed Kyle.

He swiftly pulled off his own undergarments and adjusted his striped white-and-pink socks; they squeezed his thighs tightly, leaving a small indent, and his lovely legs burst out at the point where the socks ended, making them look even thicker. Tweek wrapped them around Kyle’s waist, giggling as the warm flesh of their thighs wobbled and squished together.

“What?” teased Tweek as he saw Kyle grit his teeth. “You just said my ass felt good! How’s it feel now, hmm~?” He purred a bit as he shook his ass and rubbed it on Kyle’s crotch, then leaned down to press their lips together again. “Isn’t it so big and jiggly? Just how you like it?” he cooed between kisses, starting to buck his hips and make his ass wobble against the pinned-down Kyle.

“Ngh…” the ginger grunted. “You fucking…”

Tweek gasped happily. “Yeah, call me names! That’s sooo hot~…But you’ve gotta do more than that to tame this kitty, honey.”

“God, you’re such a whore!”

Tweek shut his eyes and smiled, his dick hardening and dripping some precum onto Kyle’s. “Yeah, just like that. I’m a whore, and I know all sorts of dirty tricks to make you submit.”

Glancing down at their cocks rubbing together from all the movement, he giggled nefariously before lying on top of Kyle to make out with him once again. He resumed stroking and winding Kyle’s hair with one hand, while the other moved between the pair’s thighs. His slender fingers entwined around their hard shafts and stroked them; their cocks throbbed together, and their precum was soon smeared all over Tweek’s hand and their dicks.

Tweek kept twerking his ass; it was almost an instinct now, so he could easily do it even while distracted by the frotting and kissing. He hoped to taunt Kyle with it—to demonstrate that his lovely fat ass was just out of reach.

Kyle was struggling, naturally, though Tweek’s thighs kept his legs restrained. He could only try to push Tweek off, which didn’t do much, and slide his tongue into Tweek’s mouth and bite his lips in a futile attempt to regain dominance. The bites just made Tweek moan, grind more, and stroke faster…Kyle could feel his whole body warming up, tensing in some places and relaxing in others. Tweek’s passionate love and lust was too much for him.

_ I’ve got to regain control, _ he thought.  _ But how? _

He started to put his hand to his chin to help him focus and think— _ No! If I do that, Tweek will feel it and do something about it. Okay, I’ll need to think without the help. If I only had something I could use to distract him… _

Several more ideas went through Kyle’s head, including pretending he had to pee, enduring the pleasure until Tweek came and was vulnerable, and moaning in Morse code to signal for assistance. It took a few minutes after that last idea had been considered and then thoroughly debunked for him to realize he had moved his arm when he was trying to rub his chin. Tweek hadn’t restrained his hands.

“Heh,” he let out, smirking.

Kyle’s next move didn’t require much thought.

His left hand moved up Tweek’s thigh, squeezing the soft squishy thickness, and soon reached his ass. His grip tightened. Tweek’s ass squished pleasantly in his hand, and even spilled out of it; it was just too much to hold in one hand. Kyle fondled it a few times, then dug his nails into it, making Tweek yelp.

“Wh-what are you—"

Kyle interrupted him by landing a hard spank with his other hand. An even louder cry escaped Tweek, and he whined once the sting had faded. His hand fell away from their dicks.

Tweek opened his mouth, but Kyle said “I know you,” before he could speak. “And I know what makes you tick,” he continued. “I know exactly how to make you submit.”

His nails dug in deeper, and his slaps became harder and faster. Tweek squirmed and cried out, but didn’t stop shaking his ass. In fact, the spanking combined with his twerking made his thick rear jiggle even more…which aroused Kyle even more, spurring him on to slap harder and faster, which made him more aroused, and so on…

“That’s right,” he said in Tweek’s ear. “You love being spanked, don’t you, you little buttslut?”

Tweek’s voice reached a higher pitch as he breathily said “Yes…I-I, ahh, love it. Please spank me harder.”

“Harder?” Kyle snickered. He was going to regret that.

He stopped squeezing Tweek’s ass and began using that hand to deliver more powerful, unrelenting hits. Tweek yelped and whined, sounding more like a puppy than a cat now, but kept twerking. In the past, Kyle had always rolled his eyes or laughed whenever someone had stared at his ass, but he understood where they were coming from now. The sight of Tweek’s thick ass, bruised red, wobbling and audibly clapping, nearly made him cum immediately.

“K-Kyle…”

“Hm? Something wrong, slut?”

“Could you please, umm, hit my big butt with something? A, uh, paddle, m-maybe?” Tweek begged, his voice cracking and slipping.

Kyle got the feeling that was a trap, but when Tweek looked at him with those big soft blue eyes, he couldn’t resist. He landed a simultaneous spank on both quaking asscheeks, dug his nails into it to leave some more red marks, then slid out from under his lover and stood up.

“Just wait here,” he ordered before walking off down the hall. Along the way, he saw a bottle of lube that had rolled under a small table, picked it up, and tossed it to Tweek. “Get yourself ready.”

Tweek caught the bottle and set it down. Once Kyle was out of earshot, he giggled to himself and whispered under his breath: “Oh, I’ll get ready all right…”

Tweek stood up and walked into the hallway as well. Kyle was in their bedroom, the last door on the left, because they’d last used the paddle there. Which meant he wouldn’t see Tweek slip into a hall closet on the right, dig out a box of well-organized toys, and pull out a leather whip. He heard Kyle’s soft footsteps moving closer, and scurried back to the couch, bending over the edge and setting the whip on a cushion so it was hidden behind his thick thighs. Kyle wouldn’t suspect a thing…

As his boyfriend re-entered the room holding a wooden paddle, Tweek poured a dollop of lube onto his fingers. He grabbed his left cheek with one hand and pulled outwards, squishing and spreading it, then slid a finger into his tight entrance. Moaning and wiggling his ass, Tweek rotated his finger in a circle and plunged it deeper into him. He continued like this for some time before putting another finger in, and repeated that until he’d managed to fit four fingers into his pale pink hole.

“I-is that enough?” he asked Kyle in his best “submissive femboy” voice.

“Yes, I think that’ll do.”

Kyle ran his hand over the light wood of the paddle, his fingers brushing along the scratches in it. Tweek had carved it into the wood: a heart with their initials, “K + T” in it. They had both made an agreement to hit each other with the carving side when they were being good and the blank one when they weren’t—Tweek claimed they’d “feel the difference”. Kyle had initially thought that was sort of silly, but he’d warmed up to it over time. Now, he would always smile a little whenever one of them used it on the other.

“I love you, Tweek,” he said.

“I love you too…” Tweek moaned, simpering giddily. He let his hands fall away from his butt and shook it a little more. “Go ahead, do whatever you want.”

“Oh, I absolutely will.”

Kyle stepped forward, admired Tweek’s gaping and lubricated hole, and raised the paddle up. He brought it down on that wonderfully phat jiggling ass over and over, harder each time, eliciting more moans from the thick blond. And a few giggles, too—maybe Tweek really did notice he was being hit with the carved side.

Those giggles soon grew, and Kyle looked askance at Tweek.

“What’s with the laughing?”

“Oh! Sorry, it’s just—hehe, I bet my ass is the same color as your hair by now.”

“Heh, just about.” Kyle hit him with the wooden instrument a few more times and smirked at the sight.

“But it hurts so bad…” whined Tweek. “Could you maybe kiss it better?” He shook his ass to make it jiggle some more, in hopes of enticing Kyle in.

“If you insist.” Kyle knelt down and slowly pressed his lips to each cheek, ran his tongue over the soft flesh, and even lightly nibbled on them. Entranced by Tweek’s poor abused booty, he didn’t notice Tweek flipping himself over until it was too late, and Tweek’s hard dick had already been shoved into his mouth.

“Gotcha,” taunted Tweek.

His legs wrapped around Kyle’s head, squishing him between his thick thighs and forcing him to take Tweek’s dick deeper. And then, Tweek started thrusting, passionately pounding Kyle’s throat, and panting adorably as he did so. The sound of his balls slapping against Kyle’s chin, desperate for release, combined with Kyle gagging, encouraged his dominant mood; this made him thrust even faster and harder. Soon, Kyle’s eyes were rolling back a little and spittle was flying from his mouth. He tried to pull back, but Tweek’s thighs were completely surrounding him, and he could hardly move.

_ Stuck between a cock and a hard place, _ he wryly thought.

Tweek’s facefucking was relentless. Kyle would never escape at this rate, and Tweek could have some serious stamina when he was horny; he could keep going for a while. Kyle might go to bed that night having only eaten cum, and maybe ass if he was lucky. He had to escape…

“Y'know, you deserve this,” Tweek was saying, though the sound was faraway and hazy. “After abusing my butt and getting me all horny like that, it’s only fair you should take responsibility and get me off.”

_ He’s not wrong, but still, _ Kyle thought.  _ Maybe if I… _

He let the paddle go, and it fell with a small “clunk”. Kyle reached up, grabbed hold of Tweek’s ass, and massaged his bruised cheeks. His fingers slowly slid closer to Tweek’s exposed asshole, but slowly, so as not to attract too much attention.

Tweek leered down at Kyle as his ass was played with, and made sure to get a nice view of Kyle’s too. However, since he was distracted with thoroughly plapping Kyle’s throat, he was surprised when Kyle plunged a finger into his ass and moved it in a circle. He was so surprised that he yelped and nearly jumped off the couch, weakening his grip on Kyle’s head! Kyle pulled away, scrambled to pick up the paddle, and stood up, all the while gasping for breath.

“I won’t let you top me that easily,” he said, pointing the paddle at Tweek in a threatening stance.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Tweek giggled and grinned widely; his mannerisms had seemed to change drastically, becoming jerkier and more…creepy. He grabbed the whip, held the lash in one hand and the handle in the other, and cracked it.

Kyle’s brow furrowed. “Wh-where were you…?” He groaned. “Fine, then a fight it is. I always enjoy your love taps.”

“They’ll be more than taps, darling~.”

“Hold _...nothing… _ back.”

Tweek swung the whip at Kyle, and it wrapped around his waist. With a playful “Yoink” and a tug, it spun off him, sending him spinning and falling towards Tweek. Their lips were soon pressed together again, both maneuvering to try and gain leverage, to push the other down or turn them around. Their breaths were hot and heavy.

Tweek managed to get in a few spanks and squeezes on Kyle’s large ass, causing some red marks and lovely jiggling. Kyle refused to let this last, however, and soon spun around and bumped Tweek with his ass to knock him over. Before Tweek could retaliate, that fat rear was already planted on his face.

“Go on then,” said Kyle, grinding it on him. “We both know you’d do anything for just a few seconds under my ass. So worship it well.”

Tweek’s tongue ran over the thick globes of fat and plunged into Kyle’s asshole, his movements wild and frenetic. His lips kissed and sucked the small pink ring, coating it in slick saliva. Passionate as his worship was, it didn’t last long before he bit down and Kyle lept up with a screech.

Tweek placed his foot on Kyle’s back and applied pressure to force him down. Not giving his boyfriend any time to get back up, his whip swept across Kyle’s thick butt and thighs, and arched back. Tweek licked his lips at the sight—the marks and bruises, Kyle’s curvy body tensing up and jiggling in all the right places—and his assault grew faster and harder. Kyle whined, but the stinging pain and growing desire to submit, to just let it happen, prevented any thoughts of escape. Unable to resist much longer, Tweek pounced on top of Kyle again.

“Get off…” Kyle protested dimly.

“Never! I don’t even need to get off you to fuck you, with how flexible I am. Watch!”

Tweek’s legs wrapped around Kyle’s waist, and he leaned forward, faceplanting upside-down into his ass. His tongue probed the tight depths again, but again, it didn’t last long; he had only done it to accentuate his teasing, and soon sat back up.

“I could suffocate in your ass if I’m not careful,” he purred. “Now, let me find a good way to do th—"

“That’s enough!”

Kyle bucked his back against Tweek’s weight to throw him off balance. Tweek stumbled; his grip weakened, allowing Kyle to wiggle out from under him. Kyle grabbed Tweek by the wrist and dragged him off the couch and against the hallway wall, like an annoyed parent.

“You need to learn your damn place,” he growled. He pressed against Tweek to restrict his movement, snatched the whip from his hands, and experimentally wound it around Tweek’s torso. “Maybe I can…” he muttered. His tongue poked out of his mouth. He strained at the whip, and…tied Tweek’s arms behind his back!

_ Excellent. _

Tweek struggled, but in vain—Kyle was  _ not _ going to let him go now. His paddle struck Tweek’s peachy pink posterior; the jiggling soon started up again, as did the blond’s shrill cries of pain and pleasure. Kyle, making sure to keep a tight hold on his weapon, dropped to his knees and pushed his face onto Tweek’s rosy ass with no hesitation.

As Kyle kissed and licked at his hole, Tweek whined and wiggled his hips, but Kyle’s hands were firmly on his thighs, keeping him squished against the wall. All he accomplished was making his ass jiggle some, and that just made Kyle’s tongue-fucking intensify. The soft tongue hitting against his prostate for only a moment before moving back, then forward again, was simultaneously too much and not enough. They both loved teasing (each thought the other was the best at it) and knew each other exceptionally well; as Kyle had said, he knew what Tweek liked and how to make him submit. These alternating flashes of incredible pleasure and pauses to deprive him of it were just that. The message was clear: He wouldn’t get his release until Kyle had.

Fortunately, it seemed that release would come soon: Kyle was already standing up and gripping Tweek’s hips. His tip rubbed against Tweek’s entrance, dripping some precum onto him, and then—

“K-Kyle!”

He was inside, and thrusting away like his life depended on it! His hands rubbed Tweek’s curvaceous hips, though one of them soon moved to his ass to barrage it with gropes and spanks.

“Ahh! Stop! I-it’s…fuck…too much!” Tweek cried out.

“Not so loud, slut. You don’t want the neighbors to hear. Or…do you?” Kyle snickered.

“Ngh, fuck…” The urge to hold still and let Kyle do what he wanted was intense, but he couldn’t just give up. Kyle would want him to give his all.

“No. I-I’m sorry. A-and, I’m also sorry I didn’t submit earlier…”

Kyle laughed again. “I suppose I’ll just need to punish you for it.”

His thrusts abruptly seemed to double in speed and strength. Tweek threw his head back and practically screamed; the tantalizing flashes of pleasure had been replaced with constant, mind-melting bliss. His tongue dumbly lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back.

Kyle’s hand had moved from his hip and was cupping his face. “Look at you,” he was whispering. “Fucked stupid. That expression’s all the apology I need. You’re forgiven.”

“Thaaank yooou~…” moaned Tweek, his voice punctuated by moans; they were perfectly coordinated with the sounds of Kyle’s hips smacking against his clapping cheeks. “B-but, um, there’s one more thing I-I need to, ahh, apologize for…”

“What’s that?”

“This!”

Tweek’s leg swept out and tripped Kyle up. With a spin and another powerful butt bump, Kyle was pinned against the wall. The sounds of Tweek’s moans and their bodies clashing together continued, though Tweek managed to say, “C-cum for me~…Cover my ass in it!”

Kyle was too exhausted from their fight to resist. All he could do now was watch Tweek work his cock, though the sight of all that jiggle was quite enticing. Before he knew it, a high-pitched “Oooh…” was forced out of him, and his body was twitching, warm seed gushing from his dick. Tweek had the same slutty expression on his red face—both his cheeks were the same color now—and was wiggling his wobbling ass from side to side.

“Kyle, you’re so warm,” exclaimed Tweek as Kyle’s cum filled his asshole. “But I said cover me in it, silly! It’s okay if you can’t pull out—I’ll do it!”

With a satisfying “pop”, Tweek pulled off of his boyfriend’s dick. Continuing to shake and grind his ass, he let Kyle’s cum spurt onto it, painting the bruised-red rear with stripes of pale pearly white.

As Kyle’s orgasm came to a close and he lay back against the wall, panting and covered in sweat, Tweek started to shimmy his hips and arms. He’d worked up quite a sweat too, and that meant he was easily able to slip out of the hastily made knots in the whip. Once his arms were free, he stretched them over his head and then turned toward Kyle.

“Turn around for me, honey,” was all he had to say.

Kyle couldn’t think of any way to regain control. Tweek had won. And so, with slow and shameful movements, he turned around and stuck his plump ass out. Tweek was inside him and thrusting away in seconds, his arms wrapped around Kyle’s waist.

“I love you,” Tweek was whispering into his ear as he passionately rammed his ass, making it clap just as he’d done to Tweek’s rear a moment ago. “I love your hair, your eyes, your face. I admire how you don’t take shit from anyone and you always follow your heart. I love when we play-fight like this. But you’re so kind, and I love that, too…And you know what I love most of all?”

“Hm?”

“I love, ngh, your big fat jiggly booty, and how you know exactly how to use it.” The blond’s rutting sped up, and soon, Kyle was making the same pleasured face that Tweek had. “And now it’s all mine.”

Tweek leaned forward, and their lips meshed together again. Kyle felt a deluge of cum flooding his insides. All the while, Tweek didn’t stop passionately humping his shaking rear, and only stopped making out with him for brief moments to breathily murmur “I love you.”

Eventually, the spurts of semen died down, and Tweek pulled away. Saying nothing, he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to Kyle’s pucker. A few exaggerated slurping and squelching sounds were heard as he licked up his own cum. He ended the cleanup with a kiss and a giggle, stepped back, and stuck his own ass out. Kyle gradually lowered himself onto his knees as well before doing the same, albeit a bit less energized. He made sure to lick the cum from Tweek’s cheeks, which the blond playfully jiggled for him.

“That was wonderful,” Kyle said, once he’d regained his breath and capacity for rational thought.

“Mhm! And, um.” Tweek’s smile faded. “I-I meant what I said when I was doing you. You know, how I love everything about you and stuff.”

“S-so…” Kyle smiled shakily. “You only love me for my ass, is that it?”

Tweek laughed, but only for a moment before his voice fell to a serious tone. Kyle couldn’t help but worry whenever Tweek’s normally high voice became deeper and more somber. “N-no, silly. I just wanted to say, I’m…well, I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

“Tweek…”

Kyle sniffled a bit, embraced Tweek’s thick squishy thighs, and rested his head against that soft pillowy butt.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he reassured Tweek. “But if you’re ever feeling overwhelmed, it’s okay to ask for space. You don’t need to be all passionate and lovey-dovey like this all the time.”

He affectionately smooched each of Tweek’s asscheeks.

“I appreciate that.” The blond laughed again: not a teasing giggle or a halfhearted pity laugh, but a happy cachinnation. “Hey, Kyle?”

“Yes?”

“I won. And you did say I could shut you up ‘however I knew how’. And your face is up against my ass right now.”

Kyle smirked. “That’s an accurate assessment of the situation, yes.”

“I know what I want for my prize!”

* * *

Tweek glanced down. “You know, I’m satisfied now, honey. You can come out if you want.”

Kyle shook his head.

“But you’ve been at it for, like, three hours! Can you even breathe under there?”

“Mhm. Fine,” Kyle replied, his voice muffled.

Tweek shrugged and leaned back a bit more as his boyfriend tended to his somewhat sweaty bubble butt. Kyle’s loving kisses, licks, and nibbles had gotten to him a few times during those hours, and he’d been forced to facefuck Kyle again from time to time. Of course, the ginger boy had been more than happy to take it, and to take care of Tweek’s balls, too—for some reason, he thought they were really cute. Tweek out a content sigh and returned his attention to the animated Japanese program he’d been watching.

Kyle mumbled something else from under the confines of Tweek’s rear, and Tweek spared him a glance. “Something wrong, buttslut~?”

Kyle repeated himself. “I said, I’m totally gonna win next time.”

“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t. That’s what I love about our play-fights.”

“Me too.”

They were telling the truth. Though neither of them quite knew when another one would break out, they did know that it would surely be a whirlwind experience, one that they would greatly look forward to.


End file.
